


The Night After

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They date and talk from Georges POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Alex. When they’d first met at that party Alex had been a bastard and a jerk. And then Alex proved it wasn’t just a one night thing the next day. But then Alex hadn’t punched him out when he’d kissed Alex by his car. Alex has even offered to let him off the hook. If he hadn’t kissed Alex again right then and there. And then Alex had started kissing him back so it wasn’t all him. But then over a month of sitting with him every day at lunch and most of the time at dinner and Alex never did anything again. He’d stayed back, aloof. Why? The others all thought he was nuts but none of them knew, well Cristina knew but she didn’t care.

Then he’d just asked him out and that hadn’t been that bad. The date had even been kind of fun

 

 _“This is a nice place O'Malley ,” Alex said as he looked around at the restaurant they were in._

 _“Yes, the food’s good too,” George said as he picked up his menu to look at it._

 _“Is the orange chicken any good?” Alex asked as he looked over his own menu._

 _“I don’t know, never had it. The sweet and sour pork is great though,” George answered as he looked up at Alex._

 _“Could you believe that surgery, man. Shepherd had the guys brain half out of his head. That was cool.”_

 _“Holding it was…something, that’s all I can say. It was, wow,” George said as he set down his menu._

 

They’d talked about a lot of stuff that night. They talked about the surgery mostly but some other stuff too. Alex talked a little bit about what he thought of Seattle. Alex liked the rain, he wasn’t sure how anyone could like it but Alex did, he said he liked the rain, but Alex didn’t like snow. Alex really didn’t like it. It had taken to the third date before Alex would talk about why, or about anything involving his home.

 

 _“As long as it doesn’t snow here that’s one thing I really don’t miss about Iowa,” Alex said as he bit into his pretzel._

 _“We don’t get much here, we got a few inches last year and the half the city shut down for a few days,” George said as he paused to look around Gas Works Park._

 _“A couple inches, that wouldn’t even slow anyone down, that I can handle that. I used to have to drive in it all the time. It started in the fall and didn’t stop till spring. And after what happened the first year at college I had to do all of the driving, Kyle skidded off into the ditch one time and wouldn’t drive in it again,” Alex said as he walked forward a bit to look at the sundial on the summit._

 _“Then you have lots of practice, who’s Kyle?”_

 _Alex froze for a moment before reaching for the ring under his chest, “An old friend from college.”_

 _“Oh, where is he now?” George asked as he joined Alex next to the sundial._

 _“I’m not sure anymore.”_

 

It had taken three week to get Alex to go another date. And that had been the last time Alex had talked about college. Even when Alex had started talking about his family Alex never talked about his time in college, he even stopped short in mid-thought a few time. George wasn’t sure why. One thing he did know was he didn’t like Alex’s parents, at all.

He has learned more about Alex in the last few hours being in Alex’s apartment then in the months they had…done whatever is was they were doing. Alex didn’t have a lot of stuff. Anyone could tell Alex had only moved here a few months ago so what he did have had to have meaning.

He had looked at Alex’s books first. Drawn by the medical books and Alex had a lot of them. Most of them were used, marked by the yellow-orange sticker, but they were in good shape. Alex took care of his books.

He eyes next drifted from the books to the other items on the bookshelves, photos. Alex only had a few, a small handful scattered among the books. The first one was a teenage Alex was with a women a little older than him, too young to be his mother, a friend maybe? They were both sitting at a picnic table in a park; it looked like they were having fun.

The next one was of Alex and another man his own age standing by on old oak tree. Alex and the other man looked completely at ease with each other. Alex looked so happy. Could he ever make Alex that happy?

He looked away from the photos and walked further into the living room. He looked over at Alex’s DVDs, games and his TV.

 

 _“That was a great game, even if our team lost,” Alex said as he stood up from his bar stool._

 _“We’ll win next time,” George replied standing up as he slammed his empty shot glass down before turning to Alex._

 _“Hey there O'Malley,” Alex said as he reached out to catch George as he started to stumble to the side._

 _“I think I had too much to drink,” George said falling into Alex._

 _“Yeah I think you have too,” Alex responded holding up the other man. “Can you even stand on your own?”_

 _“Yes, of course I can…or maybe not,” George corrected after trying to stand on his own only to fall back into Alex._

 

Some parts of last night were a bit hazy but he remembered the important parts clear enough. Alex had kissed him back when he had falling into Alex knocking them both to the ground. Alex had kissed him back and hadn’t stopped this time.


End file.
